Japan Is a Sneaky Bastard and a Yaoi Fangirl
by Anya Jones
Summary: In which there is much fluff and an odd makeout scene, and Japan is somehow behind it...First time writing this kind of story! USUK! Japan/Hungary friendship! One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Britain was just walking out of the World Meeting, his bag slung over his shoulder as he prepared to go home, when a voice called out from behind him.

"Arthur! Hey, Arthur!"

The nation sighed at the excited voice. _If I don't answer him, maybe the idiot will finally get a clue._ Then, in the next moment, he chided himself. _You're the idiot here-you're the one who fell in love with such an imbecile. And let's be honest; he'll never catch a clue._

By this time, the source of the voice was right next to him, and Arthur found himself looking up into sky blue eyes, framed by grey glasses. He frowned. _Why is he so tall?_ Really, he was only an inch taller than the _tsundere_ , but it was more than enough, especially with all the muscle mass…

Shaking his head to clear it, he scowled at his former colony. "What?" he said bitterly.

If anything, the bitterness in his voice only seemed to add _more_ cheer to the grin on America's face. He hummed a little, throwing an arm around the other's shoulders. "I was just wondering what you really thought about my hero plan! I mean, _I_ know it's a great one-a big hero, protecting the world from global warming? Genius!" Arthur huffed, trying to dislodge the arm, but the limb tightened around him, and his huff was ignored as Alfred prattled on. "And I _know_ you can't think it's such a bad idea! You didn't even yell this time! And-"

"Would you _belt up_?!" the older nation grunted, shoving an elbow into the tall boy's ribs. "Good Lord, you are the most annoying, most contradicting, most obnoxious, most presumptuous, most pretentious fool I have ever met. Idiot!" He sighed, straightening his jacket and turning to look at the boy, only to raise an eyebrow at him. For once, Alfred wasn't grinning or laughing like a fool-he just looked thoughtful, and a little sad.

"Huh," the American said quietly. "Well, I just…" He shrugged, turning and walking the other direction.

Britain sighed, looking after him for a moment before going back to his own path.

He barely got two steps before groaning and jogging after Alfred. "Hey! America!" The taller country just kept walking, tossing an uneaten burger into the trash at the corner as he continued down the hall.

"Alfred!" Arthur all but shouted. "Wait a minute!"

Finally, Alfred turned, raising a brow as Arthur screeched to a halt about a foot away from him, panting just a bit. After about a second, the blue eyes-so much like the sky, or the ocean Arthur had loved so dearly years ago-hardened into steely sapphires, making Arthur stumble a step back. "What?" Alfred grunted. He stood up straighter, gaining an extra inch on Arthur. "Got something more to say, old man?"

Arthur gained back the lost step, his own green eyes turning into emeralds as they narrowed. He took an extra step, getting right up to Alfred's level. The taller boy raised a brow, and Arthur's hard exterior cracked, his eyes softening back into their usual grass green hue. This-not the in-your-face-closeness-made Alfred take a step back, his eyes widening. But Arthur clamped down on his forearms, keeping him in place by digging his fingers into the soft leather of the man's flight jacket. The former pirate looked into the wide blue eyes for a moment, letting Alfred see the truth in his own eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. His hands loosened, gliding up his arms until his arms were wrapped around the neck of the taller boy. He laid his head on the American's shoulder, holding him close and burying his fingers in the soft blond hair. "I didn't mean it. I just…" He glanced up at Alfred, his eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes wide and glittering. Kissing the boy's cheek, he backed off. "Sorry," he muttered.

Alfred, meanwhile felt like his face was on fire-probably because it was cherry red. He pressed a hand over the bottom half of his face, so that one could only see his big blue eyes behind his glasses. _Oh my God!_ he screamed in his mind. _Arthur kissed me! Only on the cheek, sure, but…It's still a kiss! And a hug!_ Suddenly, he grinned, dropping his hand from his face.

Arthur barely caught the look before Alfred advanced, making the older nation back up. The island nation's eyes widened into saucers, his cheeks suddenly flaming red. "He-hey!" he stuttered out as Alfred back him against the wall, still grinning maniacally down at him. "What do you think you're doing!" He reached up to push at the man's shoulders, but the American grasped his wrists, pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. Arthur's eyes widened even more. "S-stop it!" He glanced frantically around them, down either side of the hallway, looking for anyone. No one was there-they were alone.

Meanwhile, Alfred was leaning in, searching for the _tsundere's_ lips. Frowning at the nation for squirming, he changed course, settling for the man's throat instead. He ghosted down the pale column, then back up, his mouth lingering on the skin just under his jaw line. "I'm sorry, too," he murmured. His body pressed firmly against Arthur's, keeping him right where he wanted. Arthur tried to shift out from under him, but only succeeded in grinding the two bodies together. Alfred smiled as the older man froze, and he pressed even further up against the small body as he continued speaking. "I overreacted…" he trailed off, knowing Arthur would interupt anyway.

"W-well, yes," Arthur stammered out, twisting his wrists in an attempt to free them. He only succeeded in making the grip on them tighten, and he huffed. "You _did_ overreact, but…I was rude…"

Alfred smiled wider against the smaller man's jaw, humming at the back of his throat. "Well, I know you didn't mean it…Not _really_. Right?"

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. "No. I didn't mean it." He paused, shuddering as the tip of the American's nose skimmed down his throat and across his collar. "N-now will you _please_ stop this?"

Alfred grinned again, his face popping up briefly in the green-eyed one's field of vision. "No." Going back down, he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on the smooth skin.

Arthur gasped as Alfred started nipping at his skin on the way back up to his jaw-Alfred smirked against his skin as it heated up, feeling the heartbeat under his lips speed up. After a second, he straightened, looking down into the other blonde's face. The former empire's cheeks were dusted with red, his green eyes glazed over under hooded eyelids. Even the tips of Arthur's ears were pinked, and the American smiled in satisfaction, humming to himself quietly before leaning back in and pressing his lips against the other's. He just pushed against them for a minute, a steady and even pressure, before opening his mouth and nipping at the other's bottom lip. Arthur groaned into the kiss, and Alfred took the chance to delve his tongue into his mouth, his hands releasing the man's wrists to wrap around his waist, slipping under the olive jacket and black shirt below to press into the flushed skin of Arthur's back. The Brit's hands, once released, immediately dove into the American's blonde hair, yanking him closer even as his back was pressed even further to the wall.

The kiss was rough, with much clacking of teeth and a hardcore battle for dominance, but neither backed off. A moan escaped from one of them, tangling in their clashing tongues and blending breath so much so that neither could tell from which it came. Both flushed, but neither was willing to give up the contact. So the kiss kept going.

After about ten minutes, the tension and passion drained, and the kiss slowed. At this point, America had his hands shoved up under Britain's shirt, caressing the skin of his back. Arthur was no better-he'd somehow already loosened Alfred's blue tie just enough to slip his hands under the collar of his white shirt, his nails scraping against the strong shoulders beneath.

Slowly, both men retracted their hands and their tongues, though they stayed with their arms around each other and their foreheads and lips connected. After another minute, they detached completely, Alfred taking a step back. Both of their eyes were still glassy; their lips wet, red, and puffy; and their cheeks flushed.

America grinned as Britain scowled, trying to straighten himself out. The Brit was truly too cute-his entire face red, his big eyebrows scowling, trying to tuck in his shirttails. Which kept popping back as soon as he let go. After three tries, Arthur huffed, giving up. Alfred rolled his eyes, stepping back into the older man and fixing him up; tucking his shirttails firmly in, straightening his jacket and tie, running his fingers through his hair to try to tame it (only making it worse). After a moment, he stepped away, nodding with a grin. "There."

Arthur scoffed, glancing at the other and reaching out to straighten him out as well. He tightened America's tie back up, tucking it neatly under the collar before fixing that, too; smoothed down his hair, which was tangled and sticking up in the back; and straightened his glasses, which were skewed severely to the left. "Better," he murmured with a tiny smile.

"Do you wanna get a burger?" Alfred suddenly blurted. Then he flushed again. "I mean…I know a place…"

Arthur's smile widened only a bit, but it was enough. "That sounds wonderful, Al," he whispered.

The American grinned, grasping the hand of his…boyfriend? Is that what they were now? Alfred wasn't sure-neither was Arthur, actually-but they had plenty of time to figure it out later. "Hey," Alfred asked as they walked down the hallway. "Does this mean you're going to support my hero idea?"

Arthur sighed, turning to the other. Leaning up just a bit to reach, he kissed Alfred's lips chastely, then nipped at him bottom lip before backing off again. Seeing the other man blush made him smirk just a bit, and he hummed happily, then huffed, back to grumpy in a wink. "Oh, I suppose," he said. They continued side by side down the hall, their connected hands swinging between them. Arthur pressed his free hand to his forehead. "Oh, the things I'd do for you," he muttered.

Alfred stayed silent, his own free hand pressed against his lips, which still tingled from both the nip and the previous passionate kissing.

 _Several Months Earlier_

"Vhy do you sink America is so upset today?"

"I don't know, Luddy! He's usually so happy! Maybe he should eat some pasta! What do you think, Japan?"

"I sink he is just hurt because Engrand rejected his idea again." The Asian nation shook his head. "Honestry, soze two need to tark about sere feerings more."

His Italian companion sighed. "If you know so much, Japan, maybe you should do something about it!"

The Japanese man looked over at his German friend, who was staring at Alfred-who was on the other side of the room, talking with Romano with an oddly disgruntled look to his usually animated expression-with a worried look. The American was the only one who stood by him after the first world war-of course he is defensive of him. And Alfred had been the one to both bring Japan out of isolation and rebuild the country-though he _had_ been the one to destroy it…but he more than made up for it by increasing trade and income in the Asian country…

Japan allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, turning to look over his shoulder at his British ally, who was also looking at America-his head resting on his folded arms, his brows furrowed and his eyes sad and ashamed.

The Asian nation followed the red string from Arthur's right hand to Alfred's left, then turned back to his companions and wiped his face clean of emotion. "I'r sink about it."

 _About Twenty Minutes Before THE EVENT_

"America-san!"

Alfred turned from where he was busy…staring at Arthur…

Japan was walking up to him, stopping just next to him. "Hello, America-san."

Alfred grinned. "Hey, Japan! What's up?"

Japan gave a small smile. "Everysing is fine. But I noticed you arways look depressed ren Engrand-san terrs you no."

The smile slipped from America's face. "I-I-I-"

"Do not worry, America-san," Japan said seriously. "I wirr not terr. But…If I may suggest…Perhaps Engrand-san onry rejects you because he does not want to show you how much he rikes you…" he trailed off, watching as Alfred thought it through.

"You think?" Japan nodded, and America brightened. "That's great! I think I'll go ask him what he thought now, alone. Catch you later, man!" He turned on his heel, jogging out of the room.

Japan sighed, shaking his head at the foolishness. "Good ruck!" he called.

"I saw zat!" a feminine voice said, just behind him. Turning, he saw Hungary. Elizabeta shook her head. "I'm glad zey're finally getting togezzer! Great job!"

Japan shrugged. "I onry tord se truth."

Hungary giggled, waving a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah! Vred string of Fate and everysing!" She grasped his arm, turning him in the direction the two men had gone. "Now, come on! I vant pictures, and I know you do, too! Let's get zem!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but that's because I recently made the move to Archive of Our Own! My new handle over there is AnonymousObsesser, come look me up!**

 **I'm going to move all my stories over there after posting this, so I'll hopefully be able to update a few of them. I still don't know how often that will be, though-it probably won't be too often, and I may just end up waiting to do some mass updates next summer.**

 **Regardless, I hope you'll hop over there and check me out! I won't be deleting this account, but I also won't be updating here any more.**

 **Sorry if this makes ya'll ditch me!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
